Tears are real
by goduenas
Summary: Somehow, Gin managed to let the tears fall.


**Tears are Real**

Disclaimer: Bleach, along with its characters, is owned by Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: I don't know why some people still hate Gin after all he's been through. But yeah, the end does justify the means in some cases.

* * *

A snake. A treacherous and vicious snake. A killer. A monster. A demon. Evil. A heartless form. Gin Ichimaru was indeed seen as the epitome of betrayal, deceit and mistrust. It was no wonder, since he himself said he was a snake and he didn't have any feelings. He said that he was born to kill and to ruin. A lot of people hated him. They never wanted to be near him. They avoided him and when he came near, they were extra cautious. He didn't have friends. He was always alone or goofing around other people. But he had this one friend, and to him, she was more than enough.

They were childhood friends. They lived alone in a small shack, struggling for food. They were always side by side until he left her repeatedly. But he always came back. He had to. He needed to. And he wanted to. He always kidded around her and teased her. She always pouted in irritation and laugh as well. They were the dynamic duo. They'd go out and pick dried persimmons in the forest and eat them all up as they watched the leaves fall unto the dry ground.

He was vindictive, see? His extreme love for his friend drove him to the path of vengeance. HE needed to avenge her. He needed to give back what was stolen from her. And he was determined to make her happy by doing that. He left her for the academy. He was an instant star over there, a prodigy in the making. He graduated after a year and was promoted to a ranked official. He didn't expect her to follow. But she did, anyway. All she ever wanted was to be with him. And he shunned that thought away. It was all about vengeance for his beloved.

She wasn't a prodigy, unlike him. She didn't show her full potential since a part of her soul was stolen a long time ago. But she did show spirit and passion, although she was as lazy as ever. She graduated in time and after a while promoted to a ranked position as well. He was glad she was within his reach. But he knew she'd be in jeopardy once his strong connection to her was found out. He chose to lie low and just be casual with her. She hated it. She felt so alone and unneeded. She felt worthless. Nevertheless, she kept her head held high, knowing that a lot of people admired her for her own traits.

She watched him swiftly skip ranks and eventually he became one of the most powerful of them. She stayed as a subordinate, but not too far behind. They had casual talks after meetings. She wanted to hug him. He wanted as well. But she thought he didn't want her anymore. He thought of her safety. They always left the meetings sad and disappointed.

It was when Aizen Sousuke told Gin about the near execution of the long schemed plan that he felt how strong the pang of fear had stricken him. This was it. This was the moment he had to lie to her face. He had to pretend that he was her enemy, everyone's enemy. He needed one last time to see her, before he turn his back on her.

He knocked on her door in the middle of the night. She was half asleep as she opened it. Without a word, he quickly hugged her, and kissed her repeatedly on her burning neck. "Gin, I…why are you here?" she gasped as he kept on kissing and leaving marks. "Rangiku, I missed you," He breathed on her ear. "After all these years of pretending we weren't that kind of friends…why?" She asked as she pulled away from him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed his back towards the closed door. "Have you stopped loving me? Are you just here for sex?" She frowned in dismay. He opened his usually slit eyes. "No. Of course I've always loved you," he whispered. "I did it to protect you." Rangiku found herself with her mouth agape. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't understand," she gasped. "You don't need to know the darkness lurking. You are my purest," he hugged her tightly. "G-gin, I need to know…" she whispered to his ear "All those years I needed you but you were mysteriously avoiding me."

"I'm going to make you happy, Ran-chan," he said in a smile. "Gin, I don't know what's in your mind but I do know you're crazy…" she grinned "Just don't you ever pull another stunt like that again." She captured his lips with hers.

The night was theirs and only theirs. Hot steamy kisses exploring each other's bodies, hands magically exploring every inch, mouths devouring flesh…Yes they became one. Rangiku's moans, gasps and screams perfectly blending with Gin's grunts and groans…It was a magical night. It felt so surreal.

"I'm yours, Gin."

"Forever I am yours, Ran."

It went on until Rangiku fell asleep with a smile on her beautiful face. Gin covered her in sheets and he lied beside her. He watched her chest rise and fall as he played with her ginger hair. "Why are you so beautiful my Ran-chan?" he asked. Her hands unconsciously moved to his chest and found their place there. "Why did you ever have to have an incomplete soul?" he frowned. A lot of questions and statements popped in his mind.

Why did a beautiful soul ever have to become pained? Why should her memories be erased? Why should she not grow into having her full potentials? Rangiku, you are perfect but you are pained and scarred for life. You don't even know about it. You don't even know what you've been missing. That is your tragedy. And I will not let it continue. I shall avenge you.

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Rangiku, I'm so sorry to have you worried about me. I'm doing this for you." He realized tears were falling from his eyes. These were the first tears he had shed. And he hated it. He was so sad and lonely. He knew tomorrow was going to be worse. "I wish I could stay with you forever, but only I can defeat him."

It was all real. He was shedding tears. And they fell non-stop.

"Tomorrow, I'll be a snake. Yes, I wish you'd hate me. I plan for you to hate me. But somehow, I wish otherwise." He whispered to her ear. "Tomorrow I will betray you. I will lie to you. And it will be a lie covering up another lie. It will be a pool of lies and at the bottom will be the truth. One day you'll find out." He sobbed. "This is all for your happiness Ran," he kissed her hair.

He continued on whispering words into her ear and he continued sobbing. He cursed once in a while in response to his shame towards his inability to keep his emotions intact. He fell asleep as well while hugging his Ran-chan.

She woke up with a smile. She expected to wake up alone but there he was, sleeping soundly as the rays of the sun majestically shined upon his perfect body. She sat up and looked at him. She traced every inch of his body from the bottom and at last his face. She frowned as she saw the dried tears from last night's emotional confession. "Gin must be keeping a heavy secret for him to cry," she said to herself.

"Gin…" she put her ear on his chest and felt his beating heart. "I know you love me, and I so love you too," She smiled. "But you're so busy with that thing you're doing. All I want is to wake up every single day, with you by my side."

"That's all I want…" she trailed off as he woke up.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at her, leaning on his chest. "Ran-chan, what did you say?" he asked. "Oh nothing Gin, I said I wanted to make love some more," she looked up at him and winked. "Oh really?" he chuckled as he turned her around and pinned her under him.

"Yes, I want this to last forever…" she moaned as he once again entered her. "This is forever; this moment," he smiled as another tear fell from his eyes. She didn't notice as her eyes were closed but she felt the tear drop on her face.

A snake. A treacherous and vicious snake. A killer. A monster. A demon. Evil. A heartless form. Gin Ichimaru was indeed seen as the epitome of betrayal, deceit and mistrust. But that was meant for tomorrow. Today, he was her lover. Forever, that is. Today, he's Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku Matsumoto's protector and guardian. He will be her redeemer tomorrow. But today, her own.

Forever is indeed relative. That moment was their forever. And forever will it last.

Indeed, Gin cried. His tears were forever. He had a heart after all. His tears do exist. His tears are real.

* * *

Let's bring back the original couple. Please.


End file.
